Role Reversal
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Harry decides to play after a potions class. 2nd Follow up to Submission; YAOI; RATED MATURE for KINK and BDSM


**Title:** Role Reversal

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Rating**: Mature

**Disclaimer**: Does anybody actually need an explanation on these still? If I were JKR I would hardly be on here... if I were making money with my writings I probably wouldn't be either... get it? I'm just playing with these folks, unfortunately I've to give them back – though I can make no guarantees on their physical or mental states after they are returned!

**Summary**: Harry decides to play after a potions class

Note: Second follow up to Submission

Warning: Kink, Bondage, D/s

Role Reversal

"Potter you're staying to clean up. Malfoy you will supervise him," Snape said in that way only he could manage, at the end of his class. Then after giving Harry a contemptuous look he left the room.

Harry looked around, watching the other students filing out of the class room. Ron and Hermione looked at him compassionately, Ron even clapped him on the back before they both left as well. Soon it was only Harry and Draco in the room.

Leaning against one of the desk Draco had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at Harry with annoyance, he didn't exactly enjoy being put on baby sitting duties. At the same time he was also a little weary. Being alone with Harry, never was very good for him these days.

Harry spent a few minutes cleaning up left over ingredients and making sure the desks were clean. He knew Snape wasn't likely to be happy with the job he did no matter what so he soon focused his attention on the blond that was still stood just watching him. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, provocatively pushing his bum out while he was wiping down a desk.

Draco said nothing but could feel his mouth go a little dry.

"I think you are," Harry chuckled, when he saw Draco's gaze dropping to stare at his bum and noticed him licking his lips. "I wonder if we should do something about that."

"We can't," Draco replied immediately. "Not here! Snape... he'll kill us."

"He doesn't need to find out."

"But.." Draco started but then lost track of what he wanted to say when Harry approached him as though he were prey.

"He's not here, he won't know." Harry spoke quietly, his voice firm but also reassuring.

The underlying message was that Draco had no choice in the matter. And Draco got that message loud and clear. He knew well enough by now that if Harry wanted something, he would get it.

Standing just in front of Draco Harry reached out a hand to stroke it down the side of Draco's face. "Trust me," he said gently.

Draco had heard the words often enough. They always had the same effect on him now. He let out a sigh and with it, dropped his control, giving himself over into Harry's care.

Harry smiled in acknowledgement of Draco's submission, even though it was only a very subtle change in posture and demeanour, he had come to recognise it for what it really meant. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to pull him closer.

Draco offered no resistance, instead pressing his lips against Harry's in return and wrapping his arms loosely around Harry's neck.

Feeling how tense Draco still was, Harry deepened the kiss, hoping to relax the blond. He was certain the tension came from being in the potions class room and a fear of being discovered by his head of house. Harry understood the fear, especially as Draco was so far Snape's favourite student. Risking that standing was a foolish thing to do really. Yet, he wasn't actually fighting either so Harry kept going. He himself hardly cared about the Potions Master these days. They still greatly disliked each other but Harry had learned to ignore the man and was no longer as riled by him as he used to be.

Slowly the tension left Draco's body and Harry started exploring it with his hands, running them under Draco's robe and over his back, then down his sides. Tugging his shirt out of his trousers he ran his hands underneath it, finding soft skin that was just begging to be touched.

Draco sighed into their kiss when he felt Harry's fingers caressing the skin of his sides, then his stomach, slowly trailing higher until they founds two hardened nubs to play with.

Confident that Draco had fully relaxed, Harry pulled away a little and locked his eyes on Draco. "Let's have some fun," He said with a grin. "Take off your robe and lie down on the desk on your back."

Draco swallowed hard at the look in Harry's eyes. He could tell that this wasn't just going to be a quickie but rather, Harry would be taking his time to torment. Still he did as told, taking off his robe quickly. A little awkwardly Draco lay down on the desk, only to have Harry pull on his legs a bit until his bum was almost hanging off the desk. Then he felt Harry lift his legs, bending them until they almost reached his chest.

"Grab your ankles," Harry instructed and Draco did as told. With each hand holding one ankle Harry made Draco spread his legs as much as he could, then he used his wand to tie wrists and ankles together. Grinning, Harry looked down at the tied blond, enjoying his rather helpless state. "Delicious," he commented, drinking in the sight while letting his hands run along Draco's thighs.

Using his nails he trailed his fingers down the inside of Draco's thighs, stopping just before his groin. Then he moved upwards, pulling Draco's shirt out of the way as he went. Leaning in he placed a few gentle kisses on the newly revealed skin, licking around his navel before dipping his tongue in rapidly a few times. All the while he let his hands roam over Draco's chest and sides, catching his nipples occasionally.

Draco couldn't help but enjoy the attention, all thoughts about where they were and any potential dangers completely forgotten. Having learned to be vocal he moaned and groaned with abandon, letting Harry know just how much he was enjoying himself.

Harry continued teasing Draco but eventually moved his hands lower, opening Draco's trousers to reveal his straining erection. He grinned at Draco's sigh when the hard flesh sprang free and leaned in to lick the tip, turning the sigh into a moan. Then he blew on the wet skin, enjoying Draco's reaction to his torment immensely.

Yet, Harry knew they wouldn't have forever so he moved things along by pulling Draco's trousers off further. With his ankles and wrists tied together no clothes would come off without magic but Harry didn't want to spell them off completely either so he just pulled them out of the way as much as was possible. Then while one hand caressed Draco's now bare bum, the other was offered to Draco, who eagerly sucked the fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly in saliva

For a while Harry let himself enjoy the sensation of Draco sucking his fingers and licking them eagerly. Eventually however he pulled them out and instead used them to prepare Draco. Gently he pressed one finger against the blonde's opening, circling it a few times before he let the finger slip inside. He allowed Draco to adjust, but could tell the blond was ready and eager and would need little preparation. Still, he did it for the teasing as much as the actual preparation so Harry soon added a second finger, scissoring them a few times before adding a third finger. Then he started moving them in and out, crooking them slightly to massage Draco's prostate.

Harry continued until he had Draco writhing in pleasure. Only then did he pull his fingers out of him, allowing himself a smirk at the sounds of complaint coming from Draco. Opening his trousers he pulled out his erection and cast quick lubrication spell before lining himself up with Draco's entrance.

"Do you want it?" He asked teasingly, letting Draco feel the tip of his erection against his puckered hole.

"Fuck yes! Please..." Draco whimpered with need, trying to push himself down on Harry, yet it was impossible in his bound state.

Grinning Harry slowly pushed himself into Draco's willing body. His eyes falling closed at the tight heat engulfing him and he couldn't stop a groan of his own, joining those leaving Draco's mouth. Harry moved slowly, pulling out only a little before pushing back in again, he wanted Draco to really feel him, feel his every little move. So, after every thrust he would pull out a little more and push back in a little harder until he gradually built up a rhythm.

"Please Harry!" Draco gasped, between moans. His every muscle seemed to have tightened as though he was pulled taught like a rope and could snap at any moment, every nerve ending in his body was tingling with need. He was desperate for Harry's touch and when he felt a hand lying flat on his stomach and slowly moving up he whimpered with both relief and need for more.

Harry held on to Draco's hips with one hand while he let his other explore Draco's chest again, pulling on the few fair hairs sprinkling it, before trailing circles around one nipple only to then tweak the other. He could feel Draco's need for more and enjoyed the sight of him thrashing in his bonds.

"Please," Draco whimpered again, locking his eyes on Harry's, hoping the brunette would relent.

"You beg nicely," Harry chuckled but gave in and wrapped his hand around Draco's erection. The deep guttural groan he received just for touching the hard flesh was worth all the effort he thought. But Draco also arched his back, trying to push into the touch. Harry had to tighten his hold on Draco's hips to keep him steady. He continued thrusting into him in a fast almost punishing rhythm, matching the movement of his hand to it.

Very soon he could feel Draco tightening around him and knew the blond was close. He let go of his erection and instead grabbed his balls, rolling them in his palm, squeezing slightly harder than necessary. Draco cried out in frustration, he had been so close another stroke or two and he would have been over the edge. But Harry knew that and wasn't ready to let him come yet. As he felt his own orgasm approaching he used both hands to hold Draco's hips and started thrusting harder, his rhythm becoming slightly more erratic.

He could almost feel the wave rising and approaching him. Closer and closer it came until it engulfed him head to toes and he came, his body shuddering as he groaned, his release filling Draco's insides. Then he collapsed half on top of Draco surprised at the force of his own orgasm.

Draco lay there whimpering, unable to do anything with his hands still bound to his ankles. He couldn't believe that Harry had actually denied him his orgasm. It wasn't the first time but usually it only happened if he had done something to annoy or upset the Gryffindor. He was sure neither applied today. Shuffling as best as he could he tried to nudge Harry.

Harry meanwhile was only slowly getting his focus back. And there was something at the edge of his senses that kept poking him, trying to get his attention. It was important but he couldn't yet tell what it was. As he lay there listening to Draco's continued whimpers of need and dissatisfaction he tried to focus on the magic around them.

"Shit!" He cursed when he realised what had been poking him. Quickly he stood up and grabbed his wand, flicking it to release Draco's ties. "He truly has the worst bloody timing," Harry muttered in frustration while looking around the room, ignoring Draco's startled looked at his outburst. Assessing the room he knew it would be obvious they hadn't been spending their time cleaning. But he couldn't let anyone know what had really happened either.

"Sit up," he then said thoughtfully and watched as the blond did as told with a questioning look. In the back of his mind he noted how well trained Draco must be not to question him, or alternatively he could be worried, not to say scared about what had got into him. It didn't matter though as he had a sudden thought. "You're going to have to pretend you're dominating me," He said quite seriously. Then looking down at Draco's naked chest he pulled his shirt down so he didn't look as undressed, before looking at himself and quickly closing his trousers.

"Harry? What's going on?" Draco asked in bewilderment.

"You'll see," Harry just said before kneeling down and leaning in to engulf Draco's erection whole.

The blond moaned at the sudden heat around his still very needy flesh and all thoughts about what was going on left him. Without thinking about it he moved both his hands to Harry's head, wrapping them into his dark hair. He wasn't trying to control him, he just needed to ground himself somehow.

Having already been very close before, it didn't take Harry very long to bring the blond to a shuddering orgasm just as the door to the classroom opened. Harry drank what Draco had to offer before he pulled away, sitting rather submissively in front of Draco, pretending he hadn't realised that their Professor had entered the room. he wondered if Snape had suspected something and come back to find out for sure. It wasn't normal for Harry to have been told to clean up after class and it had been even more unusual for Draco to be told to watch him. Any other teacher would have made sure to keep them separated to avoid a fight.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here Potter, Malfoy?"

Harry looked up and turned around as if surprised that they weren't alone. But then he turned back and looked at Draco, trying to express that he needed to say something, at the same time hoping he'd realise their precarious situation and remember. He tried to look as submissive as possible to make it clear to Draco he had to handle this himself.

Draco spent a few moments wondering what to say, especially as his mind was still clouded from his orgasm. Then he stood up, slightly shakily to face his Professor. Realising his trousers were still open he hastily closed them. Standing next to Harry he looked down at his still kneeling form. Suddenly he remember Harry asking him if he ever wanted to have someone kneeling at his feet. Now he knew for sure he didn't, yet he also knew for both their sakes he had to handle this. So becoming the Malfoy again, he reached out with one hand, stroking it through Harry's unruly locks. It felt surreal doing this, when he knew that really he wanted it to be the other way around. He wanted to feel Harry's hand in his hair, like he had so many times before. But he ignored that and instead spoke.

"You did tell me to watch him and I guess I got a little side-tracked," He said, shrugging and tilting his head innocently.

"What do you think this is? You're personal playground?" Snape asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be like that, Godfather."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the address used. "So you wish to play," He then said and stepped closer to them. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Draco answered vaguely.

"And you turned him into your pet?" Snape asked about to reach for Harry when Draco's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Do not touch what isn't yours," Draco hissed.

"As a pet he should be used to being petted," Snape sneered, wrenching his hand free but making no further move to touch Harry.

"He is mine and no one touches him without my permission."

"Really? I wonder if his little Gryffindor friends know that." Draco knew Snape was trying to challenge him and chose not to answer. "If you aren't willing to even let another touch him you should not parade him in public. Never let me catch you again, anywhere. Understood?"

"But you must know the thrill of the forbidden, Godfather," Draco said his voice low and teasing.

"Get out," Snape hissed.

"But Godfather, no words of approval? I would have thought you'd like the thought of the Gryffindor hero kneeling before a Slytherin," Draco chuckled but motioned for Harry to rise and with a hand in the small of his back, steered him towards the door.

"I have no interest in your or any others' sexual exploits," Snape just sneered.

"Then you'll also not be mentioning this to father," Draco stated once inside the door.

"Your father would approve and he would show it."

"That is why he mustn't know. Potter is mine and not to be used for my father's ambitions."

"Then you really should not be parading him," Snape reminded with a raised eyebrow.

Draco gave a nod before leaving the room. Harry had already wandered part way down the corridor and Draco quickly followed. In silence they walked for quite a while, putting plenty of distance between themselves and Snape.

"He does approve," Harry stated at length, when he was sure they were in a corridor where they would not meet anyone and would not be overheard.

"What?" Draco asked, having been lost in thought and not sure what Harry meant.

"Snape. He approves. Hard to read him but he was pleased."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Harry grinned. "I like it when you get possessive by the way. So I'm yours, am I?"

"I... He... I had to say that. He thought you were my pet!" Draco said defensively.

"You did well. I'm glad it's become so much easier for you to change your attitude. Could have been awkward for him to find you on your back, tied up and me pounding into you. Doubt we would have got out of that so easily."

"How did you know he was coming back?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. "You always seem to know when others approach. How?"

"Can't tell you all my secrets, can I?" Harry chuckled, even more so when he heard a frustrated sigh from Draco. "Do you not feel other people's magic? The stirrings when someone strong moves nearby?"

"I only feel the difference when I can already see them."

"You should try extending your senses. It's all there, one just has to look."

"Hmm," Draco murmured thoughtfully. He wasn't sure he'd be able to but it could be worth a try. Getting lost in thought again he didn't pay attention to where Harry was leading them until they came up to the secret stair case. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

"The RoR?" Draco asked in surprise and stopped walking. "It'll be time for dinner soon, people will notice if we aren't there."

"Yes, especially Snape would," Harry replied and stopped as well, looking at Draco curiously.

"Is that your plan?"

"Could be interesting to see how he reacts."

"Don't get us in trouble, Harry."

"Where Snape is concerned, I'm always in trouble."

"Fine, don't get me in trouble then!" Draco said exasperatedly.

"I wouldn't, Draco. I do care, you know?" Harry said gently and stepped closer to Draco, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling him against his chest.

"Let's not go the RoR then," Draco sighed, leaning his head against Harry's chest.

"We don't have to. You know all you ever have to do is say no." Draco didn't reply and so Harry just tightened his hold a little, kissing the part of Draco's head that he could reach. "You ok?"

"Wrecked. Just had one hell of an orgasm," Draco chuckled quietly.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Harry grinned. "I had slightly different plans for the end but well... Snape ruined that. We should go get some food and then I think you need to go have a nap or at least rest a bit."

"Food sounds good but I've still got essays to write."

"They can probably wait. If you do them in your current state, you may end up having to write them again tomorrow," Harry chuckled, seeing Draco's eyes closed. Draco smiled but said nothing, instead running his hands over Harry's back appreciatively. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Hmmm," Draco mumbled non-committally but it was obvious that he was.

"I do care about you, Draco. And if tonight hasn't proven that I look out for you, then I don't know what would. I enjoy our time together, I would never want to risk it," Harry admitted quietly, holding Draco tightly but still gently. Then he placed another kiss on Draco's forehead, it being all he could really reach at that moment.

A little surprised at the admission Draco lifted his head to look into Harry's eyes. He could see truth in them, even though he knew Harry wasn't lying, it was still a confirmation that eased his mind. "I know," was all he managed to say in the end. Then he leaned in and place a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry immediately answered the kiss by pressing his lips against Draco's. They stayed like that for a moment before they deepened the kiss, letting their tongues wind around one another, caressing, teasing, exploring. When they eventually pulled apart again, both their breathing had sped up somewhat. With a smile Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment.

"I did enjoy that," Draco's admitted, causing Harry to chuckle lightly. "You always make me enjoy myself. I like that and I trust you."

With his eyes still closed Harry grinned and gave Draco a little squeeze. They hardly ever spoke about feelings these days. And Draco in particular found it difficult still to talk about his inner thoughts and feelings. So Harry knew the admission he had just received was almost akin to a declaration of love shouted from the rooftops.

"I'm happy to hear that, now before we both get totally mushy though. Dinner time," Harry said, knowing that if he let silence decent it would get uncomfortable after what had just been voiced.

"Yes, food," Draco said, focusing his mind and pulling out of Harry's embrace at the same time.

Harry held him tight for another second to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. Then he let go and stepped back, grinning at the blond. "If you were considering how to get to your common room, walk down this corridor, at the end take a right, take the next left and you'll come out behind a statue. You will recognise the corridor and should be able to make your way from there. You'll find the common room to be very close," Harry explained, pointing out what way Draco should go.

"Thank you," Draco said politely but also a little stiffly. He didn't like having to take directions in his own territory.

"See you at dinner," Harry chuckled and made his way up the stair case, looking back when he was half way up, to find Draco already most of the way down the corridor. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. He did enjoy playing with the Slytherin Prince.

The End


End file.
